The Gang Love
by Lexie - Lex
Summary: Let's Go Through Life when the Gang is in the Gang...Traylor
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. Check It out

Disclamier: Don't own jack shit!!!!

Chapter 1: UH-OH

"Ouch!!! Fucking piece of shit." I, Taylor Lynn McKessie, was so damn Hung-Over. I was so drowsy and had a major headache, and on a Monday morning. I was getting ready to go to school and face the music with my gang. Let me clarify not a "gang" as a group of friends, but a "gang" as in a group of gangsters, your ride or die group of people. My gang is called The Purple Stallions. Our signature colors were black, purple, and sometimes gold, depending on how the leader is feeling. Who is the leader you ask? You'll find out later.

Any where was I…oh yea fucking piece of shit. I was hung-over of course so in hung-over daze, I ended up stubbing my toe on the dresser. After sorting out my throbbing toe, I had to decide what to wear. I walked into my walk in closet to being flooded in the purple, black, and gold clothing. I decided on a black tube-top with purple writing, my black skinny-leg jeans, my purple leather pumps, and my purple leather jacket, but I don't put it on til I get in homeroom. It's just too hot.

I walked downstairs and grabbed some toast my mom left for me. I grabbed my keys to my custom-made black Solara car with purple flames going down the sides, and made my way to my school, East High. When I got there, my fucking best friend in the whole world, Gabriella Montez, as waiting for me next to her car in an outfit like mine except the colors were swapped. She had purple tub-top, purple skinny-jeans, black leather pumps, and had a black leather jacket in her hand, with her black and purple school bag that we had made together. I grabbed my bag and my jacket out of my car.

"What's up mami, you look caliente this pretty Monday Moring." Gabbi said.

"I know. Did you rack my brain this morning for an outfit?" I said making fun. She just laughed and linked arms with me. We walked into school, looking for our men. When we didn't find them we headed to our, you guessed it, purple and black locker. My locker was black with gold writing on it that said Taylor and Gabi's locker was purple with gold writing on it that said Gabriella. I was digging through my locker until I felt a hand on my waist. I stood up and knew who it was immediately. It was oh so sexy boyfriend Troy Bolton.

Troy Fuck-able Bolton is my boyfriend. When I turned around I almost died. He had on black jeans, a gold v-neck shirt and a black leather jacket with his aviators. He had blonde hair, a great body and a dick of a god, but that is just between you and me. He leaned down and kissed me while pushing me into the locker ne to our, his. When he pulled back, he had this sexy smirk on his face that said fuck me now. Damn I would, but we were in school. Did I fail to mention that he is the leader of the Purple Stallions? Well he is.

"Hey Sexii. Do you know that I'm loving this outfit. I'm hard just thinking about it." Try said as he licked my ear. I know this boy is either high or drink because he is not in his right mind.

"I know I picked it out for you." I said smirking in his direction. I looked over to see Gabi sucking face with her boyfriend Chad Danforth. Chad is second in command under Troy, his best friend. Chad had this big afro that could be seen anywhere. I laughed in my mind about that. He had been in love with my bestie since freshmen year. When they finally became official, they were sickly cute. Seriously. Anyway, what was I saying…oh yeah?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

"Damn, interrupted by the bell." It was quiet until we all busted out laughing. Like we go to home room. We all headed up to the rooftop garden to chill. This is the only thing we really skip because even though we are in a gang, we make really good grades. It is really surprising that Chad is smart, but he is undercover. Once we got to the rooftop garden, someone pulled out a bubbler and packed it with weed, and you will never guess who, Troy.

"Babe what are you doing?" I asked while sitting between his legs.

"What does it look like my sexii baby? I'm trying to get you high." Let me tell you, my baby is gifted because he packed the bubbler and started kissing my neck at the same time. When he finished with both, I had a hickey the size of a fist and the bubbler was packed to capacity. He lit it up, took a big drag and passed it to me. I did the same thing and passed it to Gabby and so on. By the time we were finished, we were so high that if I looked at anything besides a human I would start laughing causing a reaction with Gabby. That is the one thing the boys liked about us when we were high, we laughed at anything and we get Horney as it wears off.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

The fucking bell rings and we are high as skunks.

"Oh Well, let's go start some trouble." As we were walking down the rooftop, we see some people in orange and black, UGH. I hated those people, but I was so high right now that I forgot their names. The leader, Mark Crown, stops and stares at my baby, Uh-Oh prepare for a showdown between a weak dude and a fuming high Troy, not good.

I Wish For Reviews

Thanks.!.!.!


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to thank everyone who has given this story support form reviews to alerts. I hope that I will make you all proud.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own jack shit!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2: Don't Fuck With Troy**_

* * *

Troy POV

Fucking Michael Crown is looking at my gang like we are a bunch of people that are weaker than him. Little did he know is that we all can beat his ass. I look at Taylor next to me, and let me tell you, my baby can beat this dude with one of her ass cheeks while she's high. Let's just see what this fucker wants.

"Crown, what the fuck do you want? I and my gang go to go to class and not be harassed by some fuckers in orange." Man I am so damn high that I can't even remember their names.

"Well as I was walking down this lovely hall and I happened to see a loser and his gang coming down from the roof. I ask myself, what are they doing on the roof? Then they come down totally high. So here is my question. How can a gang leader be on his game if he is high?" That little fucker is doubting my leadership skills. Then he does the unthinkable, He eyes my baby like she is a type of candy. Before I can get to him, Tay jumps him to the floor. She punched him so hard that he couldn't even scream. Man that shit turned me on.

What Taylor said next shocked the shit out of me.

"You fuck with Troy, you fuck with me. Don't fuck with Troy and you won't get pounced on ok.!!!" Crown stood up and then he did the unthinkable, he laughed. The fucker was laughing at my Taylor. Not only did Taylor lunge at him but so did Shar and Gabby. Man did they beat his ass. One they were done, Taylor came next to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the direction off the secret closet. Ok now I was excited.

* * *

**_LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON_**

Taylor pulled me in the closet and kissed me hard. I picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Before she had a chance to think, I had given her another big ass hickey on the opposite side of her neck. Wow that is a record. Two hickeys in thirty minutes. Anyway, I pushed her up against the wall more and yanked off her tube-top and jacket in one swift motion. When I realized that she didn't have a bra on, man did I get excited. I hummed at the site of her chocolate nubs. I bit one to be greeted with a hum of approval from my baby. When I finished with one I went to the next one, I moved to the one that was pierced. That was one of my birthday presents last year. Man it's that left one that always gets her moving. Anyway, as I moved further south, I see my one of my other presents, another piercing. She got her belly-button pierced, Man I love this chick. I look to her left hip and see our gang signature tattooed on her hip. MAN I LOVE THIS WOMAN. Anyway, I set her down only to rid her of her damn jeans.

She looked beautiful. Then she flipped the script. She pushed me up against the wall and took off my shirt. She did the most remarkable thing ever. She traced my tattoo of the Purple Stallion I had across my chest…with her tongue. Then she ripped of my jeans and boxers together. Then she went down on me. Did I tell you about my last present last year? Well yea she got a tongue ring that was purple. She sucked so good that I came in her mouth in thirty seconds. That's it I had enough. I picked her up and entered her so rough that she ended up almost screaming. She was moaning and groaning that it made me turned on even more. Did I mention that I loved this woman? Yea so I kept pumping in her til she was so close that she couldn't make any audible noise. After about two more pumps she came real hard. Then I came. Man it feels good to get off in the morning, maybe I can try after lunch.

_**END OF LEMON END OF LEMON END OF LEMON**_

* * *

When we came out of the closet we realized that we were late to first block, so we just skipped it. We went outside and just chilled. When we get outside we see Chad, Gabbi, and our other friend and gang members Zeke and Sharpay.

"Damn Shar any purpler, I might think that people may think that your skin is purple. I am so proud." Taylor said as she hugged her friend. Man after Tay had to jump her in, I thought they would hate each other but Gabbi, Shar and Tay are the three rulers of the girls division.

" Ya'll would never guess what happened to me. One of those fuckers in orange tried to punk me and I had to beat her ass. Bitch almost took out my extensions that were the only thing they got from me. It was sweet." Shar said. Damn they got to Shar and Zeke. This is getting serious.

"Okay listen up. We have got to show these fuckers that we rule this part if New Mexico. So we have to figure out what we are going to do about it. I want these bitches out of my property." Taylor jumps up and starts pacing. She only does this if she is really heated or if she thinking and I'm thinking it the latter.

"Well I think we plan to meet them somewhere 'on accident' and we end up having an all out brawl because frankly they are fucking with Troy and my mind. Ya'll know people don't fuck with my Troy and my mind."

"Thank You babe, but I really like your idea. The only problem is that you sexy ass didn't think of where they hang out." I gave Taylor a hardy slap on the ass, then pulled her in my lap.

"Well, babe I and Gabbi happened to stumble upon where they hang out." Tay said as she started kissing my neck. Is this woman trying to kill me.

"Yea we just got back from jumping in Samantha in and stumbled upon that they hang out near Mississippi Beach. I saw their orange flag that had their symbol." I'm surprise that Gabbi can talk because Chad was kissing her PS tattoo on her neck.

Speaking of the Purple Stallion trademark tattoo, the six of us got them on the same day. As you already know, I have a huge one across my chest. That bitch hurt like a motherfucker. Tay got hers on her left hip. Chad got his on his back. Gabbi has hers on her neck. Zeke has his on his right upper arm, and Shar has hers on her lower back. They are all stallion horses outlined in black filled in with purple inked, with purple and black flames around it.

Anyway so we are trying to figure out how we are going to stop those fuckers in orange. Know that we have everything planned out. We just have to wait until we can actually do it. Speaking of do it, I and Taylor are heading back to the closet. WOOOHOOOO.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter two. Now I have a challenge for all of my reader. I need a true name for those fuckers in orange. So the person who gives me the best name will get a shout out and a part in the story. Please review and thanks to all the reviews and alerts that everyone gave me last chapter. Don't forget the challenge.**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone. I am so sorry for the very very very very very late update but life got to me. So in apology, I will try to update the next chapters in the same day. It will be plenty of work but I will try. Last chapter I did a challenge, and the winner of the challenge is…._rocklesson86_ for the wonderful name for those fuckers in orange, which will be announced later in the chapter. So I need rocklesson86 to tell me if they want to be a stallion or a…in orange, what they name will be, and how long they want to be on the story. Thanks to everyone who commented and/or PMed me. It meant a lot.**

**P.S. I want to give a very special shout out to my bestie Mo.-JaiHo.-80. She read my story and loved it. Thanks for your support Mo and I hope to keep getting it.**

**Disclaimer: I own jack shit!!!! Not HSM and Not Twilight…That's for u Mo. You will find out later. Keep Reading**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: MEET YOUR FATE_**

* * *

TAYLOR POV:

Man those fucker in orange got what they really deserved. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with them. Well after Troy and I finished have a second round in the closet…very fun might I add we got with the both parts of the gang from West and East high to make all of those fucker pay. They have been an inconvenience to us for a long time. The first in command girl at West, Lexi, and her bestie Morgan, but we call her Mo, had a meeting with Gabbi and I to see how things have been going on both sides of the town.

It happens every month, the two four leading couples from each school have a meeting to see how thing are going. East and West meet first because they are the highest, then they split and West meets with North and East meets with South. Then we come together to have a final meeting of the month. It happens the same weekend.

"Taylor, I can't take it anymore. Those **_MUSTANGS_** are giving me and Mo the blues. Mo gave Katie a black eye yesterday because she was feeling all up on Edward. That Bitch got Mo suspended so I'm alone for two weeks. I can't fight them off myself. We need to stop them." Lexi said starching her brown hair. Lexi was a medium tall girl like 5"6 with ass, hips and thighs for days. She has dark brown hair with a mix of light brown and gold highlights in the front. Today she wore black leather Capri with a purple tube top that came right above her belly button to show her purple and black belly piercing. She was sporting a purple clutch, purple heels, purple accessory and a small black jacket. Her Gang tattoo is on the clevage on her right tittie. She say it hurt like a motherfucking mug and i damn well believe her. Since she was the first in command on the West Side, I went with her to get hers done.

"My momma so fucking pissed off that she took my damn phone. Ya'll know how I feel about that." Mo was so pissed I can see the steam coming off of her. Mo was tall chick, like 5"8 who always wore her hair in tight micro braids. She has her right eyebrow. The ring had a small purple ball on the top and a small black ball on the bottom. She wore the same outfit as Lexi, but were Lexi had purple, Mo had black and where Lexi had black, Mo had purple. The outfit looked good on the both of them. Her tattoo was on her right wrist for everyone to see. When her mother saw it. We all think she almost died. FUCKING FUNNY!!!!!

Just as I was about to tell them what went on at East, Troy, Chad, Jimmy and Edward came walking into the resturant. Of course we had to get up and sit on their laps because it says in the rules that if you are out with your boyfriend, you had to sit on their lap or stand. It's stupid I know, but who would deny that, especially if you saw our boyfriends.

All of them look like somebody famous. Troy looks like Zac Efron; Chad looks like Corbin Bleu; Jimmy looks like Aubrey Graham aka Drake; and Edward looks like Robert Pattinson. It's funny how they don't see it. ANYWAY. Once they came Jimmy started attacking Lexi's tattoo..._gross_... and she was gone from the conversation…or so we thought.

"Lexi, we were kind of in the middle of something here before Jim over here decided to show his face. Please excuse from spit swapping while we are at the table. Thanks trick love you." Mo said. She is funny as hell but sometimes pretty blunt. I Love Her. Once Lexi and Jimmy decided they swapped enough spit for now we finally got down to business.

"Ok this meeting is now called to order. New business, Tay and Troy." Lexi said getting down to business.

Troy being the one to take control started by saying "We have to find a way to get the Mustangs off of our back. If they do one more thing to us, I think one of us is going to explode. Especially with West one girl short." He sent a glare to Mo.

"What. That bitch had it coming. She needed to learn to keep her fucking hands to herself." Mo started to suck that big ass tattoo of her name in the right side of Edward's neck. His PS tattoo was on the other side.

"Anyway, I and Gabbi thought that we should invade that turf and have an all out brawl, with the terms that loser has to leave the other one alone forever. To play it safe. We have one of the Rattlesnakes to be there with us." I looked at everyone's face, and they all seemed to think it over. Then I counted in my head…_three…two…one_

"Hell Yeah. I fucking love that idea especially if I get to beat that bitch, Lauren's ass." Lauren has been Lexi's arch rival since Jimmy decided to be a stallion instead of a mustang. So to get back at Lexi, she's been trying to get Jimmy to cross over by any means necessary.

"Ok so, all in favor of Tay and Gabbi's plan. Say I." There were I's coming from everyone, so it was a done deal.

We finished our lunch and went to split to meet the other four leaders. I hopped on the back of Troy's bike and we headed off to meet south. Us and Chad and Gabbi went and waited…and waited…and waited…and waited…and waited until they finally decided to show their face, Boy was Troy and Chad upset.

TROYTAYLORTROYTAYLORTROYTAYLORTROYTAYLORTROYTAYLOR

* * *

TROY POV

FFFUUUCCCKKK!!!! South always fucking my nerves. Man they always doing something to piss one of us off. I hate them with a passion. I don't know what I was thinking about when I jumped that bitch ass James in the gang. Man I am so pissed that Taylor is so going to get it when I get her pretty ass in private. I saw their car and _three…two...here comes the idiots. _NOt on do they still consider themselves stallion by driving MY stallion car, but they had the fucking nerve to mix fucking colors. PURPLE AND ORANGE. James also had the nerve to wear a smug look on his face. I'm about to blow a fucking gasket…

**

* * *

**

**Well, well, well. Seems like Troy is about to go fuck up James' face. I hope he does to, James deserves it. Well I have to do other stuff…like read on this site. Peace and Love Bitches.**

**~Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter

* * *

**_Chapter 4: I'm Through With This Bullshit_**

* * *

TROY POV

I wanted to fucking kill James. He probably doesn't, but I take this gang and all gang rules very seriously. That is why I am the leaders of the stallions. Anyway, I was so fuming that I would most likely push Tay off of me and beat his ass to a fucking pulp. But I wouldn't do that to my baby, I love her ass to fucking much.

James is the one fucker in the group that doesn't follow the rules. He walked into the place like he was the fucking stallion of the year but that is actually a toss between Jimmy and Edward. He just waltz up to a table, plops his skinny ass in a chair, without reconized me or the other head stallions and then on top of that wants to talk to us like he didn't do anything wrong. Now I am about to blow his fucking ear off. So I ask Tay to get off my lap, and then I let him have it.

"James who do you fucking think you are? I am about ready to kick your fucking ass out of the stallions. You have one time to fuck up at this meeting before me and Chad throw you out." I am so mad that I had to leave to smoke a cigg. So without excuse myself, FUCK MANNERS.I walked out of the place to get time to myself.

I was smoking a cigg and calming down when I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder. It was Tay. Man did she look hot today. Anyway I know that look. She wants a cigg and she wants to talk to me. So I puffed and passed waiting for her to talk. She did the most Amazing thing ever. She said…

"I have something to show you." I looked at her waiting to see what she had to show me. She puffed and passed, and then she pulled me to the ally. She pulled her shirt off and I saw the most amazing thing ever. She had TROY tattooed on her tittie right above her heart. Then she pulled her shirt on and took off her pants. Right on the inside of her thigh, she had a big ass "T" tattooed there. Man, not only had she marked me on her body, she marked me on her body twice. So I did the most logical thing any man my age would think when put in my situation. I fucked the shit out of Taylor.

* * *

TAYLOR POV

LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON

I did not know my tattoos would cause Troy to turn this animalistic. I was really turned on. He pushed me up against the wall and started assaulting my neck with suction; I swear I will have AT LEAST ten hickies, AT LEAST. He almost ripped my shirt off when I had to remind him, I said

"Fuck Troy, we are in goddamn public. Don't rip my motherfucking shirt off because I don't have a spare."

He then just pulled it off very roughly and did the same thing to my jeans. He took off my bra and started suck on my nipple with the nipple ring. FUCK, he knows that is the one that gets me really wet. I had to change rolls. I pushed Troy against the other wall and took off his shirt and then his jeans and boxers. I got down on my knees and started giving him head. I quickly took my mouth off of him just to hear him whine. I knew he was really hard and that is just what I was going for.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped. He grabbed my ass and squeezed hard. I squeaked. He then pushed into me as hard as he could. Now I am no pussy but that shit felt so good that I cried.

"Tay…So good, so wet...get wetter for me Tay." Troy went and started rubbing my clit. When he touched it he stopped. He looked down between us; he saw I got my pussy pierced. Mo had gotton her licence to do Tats and piercings so I, Gabbi, and Lexi all got our pussies pierced. Mo got hers done by an ex…That is another story.

He separated us and got on his knees. He started sucking on my pussy. Man he is so good at eating. Man he was sucking so good that I ended up coming. But that did not stop him. He kept going but added his fingers.

"So good…can have all day...best fucking meal ever." That was all I can understand from Troy. I had enough so I pushed him away and turned around so my front was to the wall and bent over. All I heard from Troy was a growl. He entered me hard and started going fast, right from the jump. So I had about four orgasms while Troy had three. We got dressed and walked back to the restaurant. When we walked to our table, Chad said

"Someone just had a good fucking, and it's not me and Gabbi." Man is he obnoxious. So anyway we started the meeting.

* * *

"This meeting of East and North is now in session." I said while sitting on Troy's lap. It is hard to concentrate with him sucking on my neck every five minutes. This must be an East ritual because from what I can see, Chad is doing the same thing to Gabbi. "Now we are going to tell everyone what happened in…" I got cut off by none other than James and the motherfucking hole on his damn face.

"Why does she get to start the meeting? How come Gabbi doesn't or maybe even Amber. You know that my boo can conduct business."

"Well James, first of all Taylor is first in command on the ladies side and second in command in general. As you can see I am a little busy kissing over my girlfriend's neck, and Chad is busy SUCKING FACE WITH GABRIELLA…" that made Chad and Gabbi pull apart. I had to place my head on Troy's shoulder to keep from laughing.

"And another thing is that Taylor knows not to mix colors, so I know she doesn't want to double dip on me. Matter of fact cut all that other shit Taylor because I got other business at hand." Troy made a motion to get up, so I got up and Troy and Chad up got up.

"James would you please rise. Amber would you please rise. Max would you pleased rise. Casey would you please rise." OH SHIT, this is going to be good. I went and sat next to Gabbi and hurried up and put Lexi and Mo on Video chat with South. They had to see this shit.

"The four of you have disgraced the Stallions and what we believe. I am expelling your chapter on the grounds of I'm through with this bullshit. So as of now you are no longer part of this gang. If you wear our colors that will be grounds for an ass whooping." Troy walked up to James and Chad walked up to Max and they both smacked them on the head. "That was for thinking that you are better than the four of us. You could never be better than we are. Remember that shit. So now we are officially separated. You are to leave my site. DISMISSED."

"DISMISSED" Chad said after

"DISMISSED" Me and the girls shouted and laughed at the same time.

Mo and Lexi meet me at my house in an hour and a half.

* * *

LEXI POV

Man that shit was funny. Jimmy and Edward missed it though because they had to take a leak and have a smoke. So me and Mo dismissed the meeting and went outside to find them. When we walked outside we saw some Mustangs trying to start a fight with them. On top of that, I knew Jimmy was high. That does not make a good combination. Then out of nowhere, I see Edward throw a mean ass punch on somebody. So being the ghetto girls that we are. We took off our heels and ran t the fight.

When we get there we see Jimmy and Edward fighting Seth Spitz and KJ Cortex. Out of nowhere that bitch Misty Tries to hit me on the back of the head so I put a good one on her and all of her little posse left me and Mo alone. Now on to the bigger picture… breaking up the fight between Jimmy Edward Seth and KJ. Then Mo, o ghetto and sweet Mo. She makes the biggest and funniest announcement I have ever heard.

"EDWARD AND JIMMY, IF YYOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING, ME AND LEXIE WILL NOT HAVE SEXWITH YOU FOR A MONTH!!!!!"

A Light bulb went off in Jimmy's head "You know what I am through with this bullshit. I'm calling Troy and Chad and we are going to handle them soon." They got up and of course, me and Mo went and played nurse with them and Mo gave them new tattoos to make them feel better. Now I wish we can get rid of them already because they messed up my baby's face. Now I'm about to make him feel better and show him my clit ring.

* * *

**Now, the winner of my challenge has three days to get back to me before I do another to take the place of that one. Hope you like the chapter and I'll update soon.**

**~Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter. Look at for a new character. Here is a little background for the next few chapters. They will be in the West Kids point of View. This is to see how Lexi, Jimmy, Mo, Edward, and our new character live. I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 5: You The Fucking Best_**

* * *

**LEXI POV**

_Baby you my everything. You all I ever wanted. We can do it real big. Bigger than you ever done it._

Man I love that song. That ladies and gents is the ringtone to my baby. Jimmy calls me every morning to make sure I get up because he knows that I'm not a morning person. I swear Jimmy sounds just like Drake. He sung this song to me one day after he fucked me and man I loved that fucking dude even more. Anyway I had to answer the phone.

"Hello." I was so groggy this morning because I was half hung-over.

"Alexis-Marie, could you please get you sexii ass out of bed so I can see your face."

"Well Jimmy Boy, it depends on how soon you want to see me." I was cheeseing all up on the phone.

"I'll be at your door in an hour and a half." This is great. I get to ride on his hot bike. Jimmy owns a 2009 custom made Harley Davidson. It was Purple in the front and faded into black towards the back. That bike was fucking sexii. Not to mention we had sex on it, but that is a story for another time.

"Alright babe…I love you."

"Love You to Boo!!!" He hung up. I love it when he calls me boo. It makes me feel so gooey inside. Anyway, I got out of my bed and went into the bathroom that I share with four other people. Unlike my friends at East High, I live in the poor house. My parents do not understand the concept of if you can't afford, don't have more children. I am one of seven children. Two of my older brothers are jail and my older sister is strung out. I never had a decent role model, which is probably why I ended up in a gang. Not that I don't like it, it's just that sometimes it's dangerous.

Once I got in the bathroom, I jumped in the shower for five minutes, and then I got out and brushed my teeth and dried off. I walked into my closet and decided what to wear. I decided to wear a purple tank top, a leather vest, my black denim mini skirt, and my fuck me now high heel boots. I combed my hair out of the wrap I wear at night and parted it on my left side. I put on my leather Biker hat with the front pointed over my left eye, but you can see my whole forehead and eye. I went to my mirror and did my makeup. I used powder, black eyeliner and mascara, black and purple eye shadow, and lip gloss. I must say I looked good.

I walked down my stairs to see that my younger brothers and sisters are eating breakfast with my mother getting ready for her morning shift. My mother works two jobs to take care of all of us. She started once my father got arrested for drug possession; He is in there for a year and a day. I will be in college when he gets out. I kiss everyone goodbye and wait outside for the love of my life.

He pulled up to my house on his sex on wheels motorcycle. I walked to the bike and kissed him hard before I got on.

"Boo, this is one hot outfit. I may have to take you back to my house and fuck you senseless." Jimmy said before he started the bike up.

"Yeah Yeah, just drive your damn bike." I said smirking.

* * *

Once we arrived at school, I was a little bit depressed because my bestie wasn't here. She is still out for another week. That all started to fade away when I saw my other friend Joanne get out of her car, which she was smoking in.

"Anne, I like to see you go one day without getting high." I said while laughing, not only because it's true, but Jimmy was trying to figure out a way to touch my thong without lifting my skirt. He was kind of tickling me.

"Lexi, you know that weed is like my brain food. I am one smart pot head. Anyway, So Mo and Edward are still playing hooky huh." She said while lighting up again. Man Jimmy got to my ass. He will be excited until I can fix him. Anyway I took out a cigg a lit it.

"Well Mo is still suspended and yes Edward is still playing hooky until Mo can come back." I passed my cigg to Jimmy since he wanted some. He looks so damn hot when he smokes. He was about to pass it to me, when…

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

Man fucked by the bell. I got up off of Jimmy and we started for homeroom. When we entered the school, we had to find a different way to go because Jimmy had a glock on him. So we went through the side door. We went to homeroom. This is where I usually sat and talked to Morgan but I've been so lonely lately because I only have Jimmy. I was in la la land until I heard Jimmy singing in my ear.

_You the fucking best._

_You the fucking best_

_You the fucking best_

_You the fucking best_

_You the best I ever had_

_Best I ever had_

_Best I ever had_

_Best I ever had_

_I said you the fucking best_

Jimmy was singing into my neck. It felt so good that I had to change my thong. As homeroom dragged on, Jimmy kept playing with my ass, so in turn it made me lose all attention to what Mr. Banks was saying. He was saying something about cheerleading. I hate those damn cheerleaders. Not only are they all Mustangs, except Shannon, they all want to bang jimmy Edward and Jose, Anne's boyfriend. So I really wasn't paying attention.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

I moved to my next class with Anne. We were all really smart that it kind of shocked everyone. People think that we are just bad kids who fuck up and are stupid.

"Anne did you do last night's homework for trig." I asked on the way to trig.

"Yeah I did. Number four was a real bitch, especially watching my baby sister."

"Well well well. If it isn't the female Stallions with one girl less. This is the perfect time to beat people's ass, wouldn't you say girls."

All I can say is bring it on bitches.

* * *

**Uh-Oh. Trouble with Lexi and Anne. Let's see how they handle it in the next chapter. Our new character, Joanne, is our contest winner and Jose is from my own mind. I don't own anything except people from my own mind. Best I Ever Had by Drake is the shit. Listen to it. Review All. Love you bitches**

**P.S. Taylor is on birth control so condoms are unnecessary because my brand that I have in my mind is 100% effective. No one will get preggers in this story**

**~Lexie**

* * *


	6. Please Read

TO CLEAR UP FORR EVERYONE, HERE IS ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS WHOLE NAMES

TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON

TAYLOR LYNN McKESSIE

CHADWORTH JOSEPH DANFORTH

GABRIELLA DANIELL MONTEZ

EZEKEIL ROBERT BAYLOR

SHARPAY ELIZIBETH EVANS

JIMMY MARCUS BRANDON

ALEXIS-MARIE LEAH FORTE

EDWARD DANIEL COLMEN

MORGAN REESE WILLIAMS

JOSE LOPEZ-GONZALEZ

MARY-JOANNE GARDEN


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: That's Right Bitch_**

* * *

**Recap: All I can say is bring it on bitches**

* * *

**LEXIE POV**

It was that bitch LaShonda and her dumbass crew. They were part of the Mustangs and also a real bitch in general. She thinks she's all that and a bag of damn chips because she fucked me up once because she caught me off guard once. That shit got me paranoid. I hate that bitch.

"We may be one person short but we still know how to get your ass." Did I mention that this bitch has a thing for Jimmy and Edward? Me and Morgan hate her.

"How is that?" LaShonda is a real slut. She gave head to her math teacher in order to not fail. Now I hear that she is giving him weekly blows. "You know that Jimmy is just with you because he feels sorry for you. He hated you up until he found out he couldn't have me. You are just a bitch who got my sloppy seconds."

"Is that so?"

**JIMMY POV (don't shoot me)**

I was sitting there with Jose bored as hell. I am a douche and I love to fuck with my teacher. I haven't talked to Lecie since I sung to her so I went to walk across the hall when I hear my bitch-ass stalker talking.

"You know that Jimmy is just with you because he feels sorry for you. He hated you up until he found out he couldn't have me. You are just a bitch who got my sloppy seconds." She scares the shit out of me and I am not afraid to hit that woman because she beat the shit out of Lexie and had her in the hospital for three days. I couldn't get none for a month at least because she broke one of Lecie's ribs. So I made myself known to all the women. I had to momentarily laugh 'cause Anne looked confused.

"Is that so." I walked out into the hallway to see Lecie annoyed and LaShonda's face brighten up.

"Oh baby you know it's so because people say you want me." She tried to be all seductive and it was just plain ol' nasty.

"Well if's that so why would I do this." I took my Lecie and kissed her so hard that she was out of breath. "Or would I do this?" Then I picked up Lecie by her ass, her big ass, and pusher her up against a locker. "If I really wanted you would I do this?" I started to suck on the very visible cleavage she had showing. When I was finished she had the hicky the size of my dick.

"Bitch, he don't want you which is my name is tattoo on his dick ho. Jimmy put me down so I can smack a ho. I need a good ho slapping out of my system."

"Now Lecie, there are two reason why I wouldn't do that. One because you ass is too heated to hit anybody but me and two…" I whispered to her "I can feel you fucking wet pussy on my jeans and it feels so good."

I put her down but kept her pinned to the locker. I hear LaShonda grunt cause she can't scream. I turn around to see MoMo beating the shit out of her. Now since Mo just got off of suspension I have my way, I am best friends with her ole' man she is not about to get suspended so she threaten LaShonda.

"If you so much as talked to Lexie like that again or tell the principal I beat your ass, I will beat it some more."

She did it so it looked like she walked into the door. It is so fucking funny. LaShonda got up and walked away y saying

"Bye Lecie. See you soon." I really had to hole Lecie back because I am the only one that can call her that. Mo can't even call her that.

"It's Alexis-Marie to you bitch don't forget the name." I had to do major damage control.

* * *

LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON

I threw Lecie over my shoulder and walked to find a nearest empty classroom. She was kicking and punching me to put her down but I wouldn't do that. Once I found my room, I place my girl on the desk and lifted up her skirt. I pulled off her thong and put it in my pocket.

"Baby, I kinda like it when you walking 'round with no panties. I can get to you whenever I want to." I all but growled at her. She just hummed in response. I pulled off her jacket and pulled her tank top down just enough to see her matching nipple rings. She has a small black bar though one and a purple one through another. I sucked the black bar into my awaiting mouth. That got a moan out of her. I knew we were on a tight time frame. So I pushed one finger into her just to see if she was ready. Man she so was.

She started undoing my jeans when my cell phone started ringing.

"Ingore it baby. We a kind of fucking busy. ..OH FUCK!!!" She forgot I got one of my finger jammed in her pussy, so I jammed it into her more. "Ok baby, you can answering." That is more like it. So I was still playing with her walls while I was trying to pull out my phone. I saw who was calling and cursed under my breath.

"Man what the fuck you want." I kept play with Lexie while she was trying to pull down my pants and boxers. I added another finger while the idiot in my ear kept talking. There was nowhere in hell I was about to stop fucking my girl because if this damn fool on my phone.

"Man I don't know. Did you check in the back seat of your car?" I got down on my knees and started eating my girl's pussy 'cause I needed a damn snack. Lexie and the person on the phone really didn't matter cause I do it all the time, except when my mama on the phone 'cause that's just nasty. I had to pull away to answer another dumbass question.

"Man check your damn locker." I got up and finally let Lexie pull down my pants and boxers. Man that made me realized that I was harder than a motherfucker.

"Then you fucktard, you left it at home and can I please get back to my prior engagement." I hung up the phone finally.

"Who was that?" Lexie asked while trying to get my condom. The only reason why we needed this is because we tended to get a little messy. Lexie was on a special kind of birth control that was 100% effective against pregnancies.

"Edward was looking for his damn cell phone 'cause he wanted to text Mo in class. So he was asking me places he could look for it." At that moment I pushed into her rough. Like I said I needed damage control.

"Man fuck, you sure can use your dick." Man she knew how to boost my ego but I needed to concentrate to get this on time

"Lecie shut the fuck up and just enjoy it." That is exactly what she did. Man she just grunted and moaned. I know it was rushed but in three minutes she was almost there. So I started rubbing her clit with major force. She came about a minute and a half later. I came right after her.

I took off the condom and threw it out of the window. Once she was dressed, I saw she was now sporting a smile instead of a scowl she had a little while ago. I opened up the door and escorted her out with a slap on the ass. She just walked out with a laugh.

ENDOFLEMONENDOFLEMONENDOFLEMONENDOFLEMONENDOFLEMONENDOFLEMON

* * *

**MORGANPOV**

I was now in class bored out of my mind because this is a class I had with Lexie and she was getting pounded because Jimmy had to make her feel better. I had to yell at my stupid boyfriend because he had to call Jimmy because he lost his fucking cell phone. I looked up a saw my best friend Alexis-Marie walk in with the "I got some great dick" look in her eyes.

"Ms. Forte why are you late to my class." Mr. Anderson, my history teacher, asked her.

"I was doing a favor for Ms. Handy last period, and it ran over. Here's my note." She walked up to the desk and handed in her note. She walked up to the desk next to mine to find that I had put her purse and bag by her desk.

"Mo I fucking owe you big time. You are the best friend in the world." She told me

"Boo you know I got your bag. Hey do me a favor. Look in your bag a see if you have Ed's cell phone. He had it earlier and knows he can't find it.

While she was looking in her purse, I felt my tittie vibrating. My cell phone was there because I had no pocket. I pulled it out when Mr. Anderson had his back turned. I saw a text message from Edward. I was a little confused cause he didn't have his phone. The message said:

_Yea his damn phone was in my purse along with a note saying I hoped you enjoyed this interruption. Xoxo Edward and Morgan. Me, you, Edward and Jimmy gonna have a long fucking conversation about this._

I looked over at Lexie and saw she was fucking seething. I know for a fact that my little Edward was gonna have three fucking ear lashings for this shit. While I was thinking on what to say I heard…

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

Me and Lexie jumped out of our seats and walked strait to Jimmy and Edward's math class. Before I could even get a chance to say something I hear Lexie say…

"EDWARD DANIEL motherfucking COLMEN did you think this shit is funny?"

**EDWARDPOV**

Me and Jimmy were walking out of math class laughing at something Jose's dumbass said. We were walking out to Jimmy's bike and my car getting ready to light up for free period when I hear one of the most freighting things in my life

"EDWARD DANIEL motherfucking COLMEN did you think this shit is funny?"

Man am I in some deep shit or what? So much for getting high

* * *

**Sorry about the late update. Life just got ahead of me and I had major writer's block. So I made this extra long for me. Please comment.**

**~Lexie**

**P.S Jimmy is the only person that can call Lexie "Lecie" because it is like a pet name to Jimmy. He treats it like "Baby" or "boo".**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Edward Gets No Loving_**

* * *

_Recap: "EDWARD DANIEL motherfucking COLMEN did you think this shit is funny?"_

_Man am I in some deep shit or what? So much for getting high_

* * *

**EDWARDPOV**

I knew that I was in fucking trouble because you can see the damn steam coming from Lexie's ear. Morgan looked mad as hell because she knows I put her name on the damn note. Jimmy looks just hella confused.

"Lexie, I can explain. I thought it would be really funny." Man I was shitting in my pants. A mad Alexis-Marie is the one person you don't want to mess whit. I feel sort of sorry because Jimmy just "Fixed" her. Damn I am really in trouble.

"So you think it would be funny to try to cock-block me and Jimmy, and to also put Mo's name in that shit. I ought to beat the shit out of you, but I'll let Mo handle that."

"Lecie, what the hell are you talking about." Jimmy asked. Damn I am getting no love. One ear-full down, two more to go.

"Edward's cock-blocking ass put his damn cell phone in my purse with some fucking note saying hope you enjoyed the interruption or some shit like that with love Morgan and Edward. Oh, Edward here is your fucking cell phone."Alexis-Marie is mad. I'm scared to call her Lexie 'cause she might cut off my dick.

"Edward man what the fuck, I don't do that shit when you fucking Mo, that is a total diss dude. They should revoke your card for that shit man." Jimmy then hit me upside my head

"Ouch, man that fucking hurt."

"Oh it is about to hurt more when I'm finished with your ass. How could you put my name on that shit? Lexie almost had my ass in a sling. That was stupid. I'm put it on you so hard. You know not to fuck with them no more." Mo then grabbed me by my damn ear to escort me outside. Man I fucking hate that.

"Owowowowowowowowowow" We walked outside and Mo put me on a bench.

"Mo had me a bag and some paper please." Anne came outside with us. "Ed my man, I feel sorry for your ass." She got what she wanted and walked away…laughing. Bitch

"Anyway Edward, why did you think that shit was funny?" Now that was my baby. Mo is sweet to me when we are alone; I guess that Jimmy and Lexie went to smoke by his bike.

"I don't know, maybe I thought it would be funny to get Jimmy mad because it always is." I said as I lit a cigg.

"Maybe it would have been, but did you really have to put it in Lexie's purse? And did you have to put my name on that note?" She took the cigg out of my hand and started smoking my shit.

"I guess I didn't think it through, I'm sorry. PS, who said you can smoke my shit?" I took the cigg back from her.

"I did fool. Plus you let me because you love me and suck my pussy. You know I can cut it off." Damn, she did have a point there. She pulled out her cell phone to call I guess Lexie.

* * *

**MORGANPOV**

I pulled out my cell phone and pushed down two to call Lexie.

(_Mo_/_Lexie_)

"**_What bitch?_**" This was nothing normal. That was a normal greeting from either side.

_"We cool where ya'll at."_

"**_Come by the car, and hurry up Jimmy hid some good stuff in Edward's trunk._**" That meant that we have liquor and the good weed. WE 'BOUT TO BE FUCKED UP!!

"_We will be there in three…Love you ho_"

"**_Ok…Love you bitch_**."

* * *

Me and Edward walked over to see Jimmy and Lexie making-out on the side of my baby's truck.

"Man, not my damn car. Jimmy you should have drove your car for all of this shit."

"Dude, fuck off, I got bored waiting for ya'll." Jimmy said as he slapped Lexie's ass as she came to talk to me. Edward did the same thing to me as he walked away.

"Hey boo, I need some new ink. When can you fit me in?" She asked me as she handed me a cup. We were leaning up against Jimmy's bike.

"Sure hun, what you want." I took a sip of my drink.

"I want a black, purple, and blue butterfly on my hip on a cloud. I want it like on my back hip from my, like my whole side hip. You are the only person who I truly trust to touch my ass besides Jimmy."

"I got you. I showed you my new ink."

"No ho, where is it?"

"It on my ass. That bitch hurt like a motherfucker though." I stood up and turned around to show her. I was a small butterfly in the same colors that Lex wanted it in. We were talking about her tattoo when we hear.

"Hello hoes." I turn around about to slap a ho when I see it is Tay, Gabi, and Shar. I jumped straight out of my skin.

"Ho, don't do that shit. You were about to get a smack down. What you bitches doing on me and Lexie turf, not that we don't love you."I was getting my pants situated.

"Well our basketball teams are playing each other and Troy thought it would be funny to come see you. The other four are here for the ride." Taylor said as we handed out hugs and cheek kisses.

"Shut Up Skank." That was Gabi and Shar's answer to what Taylor had to say. It's been twenty minutes without Edward or Jimmy by our sides so one of us was bound to get a call in three… two…

"Morgan Reese Williams, get your sexy ass over here. I need some loving." The girls started laughing. I really hated my name.

"Edward Daniel Cullen out me like that again you will get no loving." Now everyone was laughing.

"People we have stuff we need to talk about so I want to call an impromptu meeting." Lexie said from her spot between Jimmy's legs on the towel on the ground.

'Ok, this impromptu meeting between East and West is now called to order. New Business is Alexis-Marie." Troy said trying to sound a professional and shit. I had to eternally laugh at that.

* * *

**EDWARDPOV**

We are about to be so bored. I hate these damn meetings. I was starting to suck on Mo's neck when Lexie said something interesting.

"Today we had a little get-together with LaShonda and her Bitch-fit crew from the Mustangs. I was about to whip her ass when my bestie Mo came in and beat her ass up. The problem is that they are starting to get worse, and the funny thing is that I saw James walking around with all those damn Mustangs. I personally think that he gave up the information that we are trying to beat their asses. Every time we see one if them, they always trying to start some big ass fight." Lexie said as she started drinking a beer.

"That is upsetting but not possible. When we had the meeting we never got a chance to tell them what we were thinking, but I am ready to kick his fucking ass because he is a two-faced bitch." Troy was getting really upset that Tay had to go over to Troy and try to get him to calm down. This is getting funny. Damn I must be high.

"No Taylor I'm not gonna calm the fuck down, that asshole fucking stabbed me in the back. Plus his bitch ass still has my damn colored car. I paid for that car for gang member. I bet he is probably riding around in that damn car."

I was looking off into space when I saw a Purple and Grey Expedition pulling into the parking lot.

"Uh…I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think James is pulling up in the parking lot. Plus it looks like he has company." I said getting ready to beat some ass.

"Oh hell no, that bitch Casey stole my damn car. I reported it missing today. She has my damn car. I'm about to fuck her up." Gabi was getting all the girls heated up. So us guys had to keep two tempers in check, ours and our girlfriends. They stepped out of the car and Chad had to hold Gabi pretty tight cause she was about to attack.

"Looks like we have company. What do you damn traders want, we are kind of busy." Troy said with both arms wrapped around Taylor.

"Well we came to say hey after all we think that we are still Purple Stallions because we have cars." Troy was about to answer, Gabi did it for him…

"You don't have no fucking cars, Casey stole my damn car. I know it is my car because the Licence Plate says **_FORGABI_**. Casey as soon as Chad let's me go, you better fucking run because I will rip out those fake ass tracks from your head."

"Gabriella, I didn't steal your car, I just took it from the parking lot of your school." Casey saying laughing from Max's grip.

"Bitch that meant you stole it. You must be fucking desperate to steal a car. I thought you family was fucking rich, huh. They could have brought you a damn car like mine. You are a cheap wannabe cheap slut." Gabi was still going off.

"Bitch, did you just call me a fucking wannabe cheap slut. I will whip your ass til next century. "Casey said getting into Gabi's face. I let go of Morgan cause I know what's about to go down.

* * *

**MORGANPOV**

Oh no this trick ass bitch did not just go there. I had to let her know to step back.

"Look bitch, you don't go getting all up in girl's face because not only will you have a hot and mad Latina on your hands, you will have three mad black bitches and mad as hell white bitch to mess with."

"Then tell your girl don't mess with me." As soon as she said that, I saw Taylor throw a nasty mean punch. Then a girl threw a punch at Taylor. Gabi threw a punch at the girl who punched Taylor, and then it spiraled out of control. The ten of us were going at it like a couple of men. I hear James' punk ass yell out…

"Guys control your damn women; they are messing up my baby's face."

"Then control yours first dipshit." Jimmy yelled as he grabbed Lexie.

"Jimmy, you fucker, let me go. That bitch made me break a nail."

"That's good for you bitch." Jimmy let Lexie go and Lexie beat her ass.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here. Will the fight ever finish or will l they guys have to get into it. Find out in the next chapter. Review and Enjoy**

**~Lexie**


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

**Hello everyone. Before I start, I would just like to say that school is starting and I have three honor classes. SO I won't be able to update as often as I want to. So I am sorry in advance. Anyway enough of my blabbing, back to the story. I would also like to make a correction; West Hugh is playing against South High because it makes better sense as I move with the story**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: You Know It Boo_**

_Recap: Read last chapter (and review)_

* * *

**TROY POV**

I know that somehow I am supposed to be stopping this fight, but I've never seen Taylor so raw before. That shit just turned me on. I waited for another five minutes until me and the guys decided to stop it.

"Come on girls that is enough now. You can stop beating the shit out of those girls because we know it won't stop anything." They all stop mid punch seeing as they were all in good condition. I waited three seconds until a light bulb went off on someone's head.

"Your right babe, this won't solve shit, but it will make us feel better." As if it was all organized, they gave the opposing girls one last punch to the gut and they all toppled to the ground. I had to laugh at that because they looked so proud of themselves. They all walked over to us and cleaned themselves up, not that there was much damage. That's when I decided to have a long talk to James and Max and their peoples.

"Now James, you know that I won't tolerate anything of that standard. Now I would appreciate it if you would please hand over the keys to my car." I was being polite knowing that I wanted to bust a cap in his ass.

"I won't do that because it is MY car." He smiled at me like he was so innocent.

"No here is where I know you're wrong because the car is MINE. I know that because the car is in my name. Matter of fact, everything you ever had is in my name. Now I would appreciate it if you would return anything that is mine." I started walking up to him reaching for my gun. "I would have your ass dead so fast people wouldn't know that it was you or that I didn't so it. Know if you want to see any part of your body blown away," I was pointing the gun to his dick very hard now. "I would give back everything I ever wanted or so help me God." Now you want to see a pussy run, then you should see this fool hop in Max's car with the girls and left my car and Gabi's car in the parking lot. Man that shit was funny.

"Baby, you sure did stick it to him." Taylor purred in my ear. I was grinning like a fool.

"You know it boo." I said in hers. She did the most erratic thing and moaned in my ear.

"Do you think you could stick it to me tonight?" She asked looking so fuckable and innocent.

"OH DAMN, You know it boo." WE walked away from the fight happy as shit. What people really didn't know was that we were really there looking for a new branch of the Stallions because they wanted four equal parts of the Stallion.

* * *

As we were walking into the gym we heard sniffling, followed by mumbled Spanish curse. I knew who it was already. So I excused myself from the group to see what was up. When I look up, I see Anne smoking and crying. I walk over to her and light up because if I had to deal with her, I need a good hit of nicotine.

"Anne, I know you have not tear ducts so something must be important to make you cry like this." This got a laugh out of her. She smiled then frowned. I was really worried.

"Oh, Troy I feel so mad that I want to fucking choke him. I just found Jose fucking another girl. I so want to low his fucking ass off. That shit is just not called for. What did I do that was so wrong?" Anne was truly upset so I did the most logical thing ever.

"I want you get yourself together and find you another guy. I have a feeling that the next guy that comes into our group will be the one for you. As for Jose, he will be delt with believe that shit." I said. Man comforting a chick is tough shit to handle. NO wonder girls do that shit.

"OK." Once we got Anne together, we walked out to the gym to find where the guys were sitting. Once we found them I sat down and got Tay in between my legs so I can play with her hair. The game was about to start and I see the guy I am trying to recruit, Chancellor Battle, or Chance as he likes to be called. He is a Channing Tatum look-a-like as the girls would say, but I would say he and his best friend Raheem would be the perfect edition to the Purple Stallions because they could be the toughest guys out there that aren't already in a gang. It doesn't help that they are in the same school as Edward and Jimmy

I looked towards the guys and then looked back. We had the same thoughts and nodded. We watched the rest of the game. The guys kicked ass, we won 100 to 78. We the guys decided to hang back while the girls went back to Tay's house in Gabbi's car. We waited around the locker room and waited for the almost new guys. When they came out we approached.

"Hey Chance and Raheem we would like to talk to you guys. How would guys like to hang around with us for a couple of days?" Now I have a feeling that they would want to do it because every time I see them, they are looking at us as if they would like to join us.

"We would, but why would you guys want us to hang out with you." Chance is one smart motherfucker.

"We would like to see how you handle life with the Stallions because we were think of jumping you guys into our gang, but before we do that we need sort of like a trial run."

"We understand totally. So when do you want us to hang out with you guys." Man I love this fucking dude.

"Right now." Man they had plenty in store I know they are going to be in a state of shocked before it kicks in. I love new bees.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. School and life got to me. I know this is shorter than the rest but I really wanted to get it out for you guys, so here it is**

**~Lexie**


	10. HELP ME

**_SORRY GUYS BAD AND HORRIBLE WRITTERS BLOCK!!!! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS SO I CAN WRITE THE STORY!!!! I FEEL SO LOST!!!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!_**

**_~LEXIE-LEX_**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I OWN JACK SHIT UP IN HERE EXCEPT THE CLOTHES CHOICES…I PUT THEM TOGEATHER!!!!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Let's Get Rolling**

* * *

**TROY POV**

Today is September 18, 2009, also known as the day I am jumping in another member to this little gang of mine. We put them through a lot, from washing Tay and Gabi's car to scrubbing my bike with a toothbrush. We were so harsh on them that we were wondering if they were really ready to join.

They may say that they are ready but Raheem is a little sketchy to me. Every time I see him, he is always doing something sneaky. I really don't like when people do that. Tay even says that she feels something is not right with him. My baby is never wrong so I may have to watch this one more closely.

Now Chance and Anne are getting really close. I think that Chance is what Anne really needs. She went from smoking weed all day to twice a day. He is really good for her. He is always up for a challenge and never backs down. I think he may be harder to crack, which is a very good thing in my book

Right now I am in my room with Tay Gabi and Chad talking about the two guys when I feel someone, Taylor Anne McKessie, kissing all up and down my neck. She really wants to get something from me. Not now my little vixen, we have to get rid of the company. I guess Chad must have seen my face because he said this

"Ewww guys were still here, you know Gabi let's go I feel like hott Tamales."

"Chad, why would you need hot Tamales?" Gabi looked confused. We waited three second and then this was her reply

"Ooohhh, alright papi, then you need to come and catch it." Gabbi and Chad ran out of the door laughing and giggling. It was quit disgusted.

I looked at Taylor and said "Now that we are alone…"

* * *

**Tay POV**

OMG…why in the fucking world would he say those words knowing his damn voice was dripping with fucking lust. My pussy is totally getting a beating.

"I guess we should get ready to leave." I was just fucking with him. So while walking toward the door, Troy intervenes by pulling me by my forearm and into his rock…hard…NAKED BARE…FUCKING CHEST. Man I love him as I admired all the tattoos this man has. He must have seen my face because before I could say something, I felt his big as hand grab and squeeze my ass.

"Damn girl, every single time I grab your ass it seems to get bigger, fatter and so damn juicier every time. Baby Girl what are you feeding it?" Troy was moaning and licking my ear. That bastard knew that was a hot spot for me, which is why I have a tattoo of a pair of lips with the word baby written underneath.

"The same thing you feed your big ass dick if what I feed my fat ass." I say as I cup his dick in my hands. A loud growl erupts from Troy's belly and now I need a pair of new pants to.

Before I knew it, I was riding reverse cowgirl while babe was sitting in my desk chair.

"OOHH FUCK TROY…YOU CAN'T PET MY KITTY WITHOUT WARNING." Even though I'm yelling at him, that shit feels so damn good. I hear m evil fuck of a boyfriend laughing behind me so I tighten up my muscles. I hear him moan and laugh to myself.

"I can pet _MY_ kitty anytime I want because she belongs to me." And to prove his point, he pulled and pinched at it making me scream

"OH FUCK I'M CUMMING." I move into the heavenly land of ecstasy, and Troy, being the pussy that he is (Don't tell him I said that) followed me. I sunk back into the chair totally and completely spent.

"Well babe now that the kitty and the dick have had an hour long reunion. I think it's time for us to meet Chance and Rah in the ally." Damn. I really don't want to go but, duty of being a gang leader's lady calls.

I got up off of Troy and walked into his bathroom, naked as shit, and took a bird bath. I fixed my hair and make-up while I was in there. I put my hair in a pony-tail that had plenty of body with my signature swoop bang. I had on black shadow on my lid with a light purple on top. I wore purple eyeliner, black mascara, and a rose lip gloss. I walked back into the room and out on a new pair of lace panties, a pair Troy took from me, and my strapless bra. Then I put on my black booty-shorts and gold _Baby Phat_ shirt. I completed my look with a pair of huge gold heart earrings, a long gold heart necklace, a thin gold chain belt, and my killer _Baby Phat_ wedge hills that Troy said my ass looks good in.

I sit on the bed and read through a tattoo magazine, looking at all the cool ink. As I get ready to go find Troy, he walks out of the bathroom looking pussy-dripping good. He has on a purple shirt with his black biker jacket, a pair of jeans that hung oh so deliciously low on his hips, a pair of purple and black custom converse and his aviators. I walk over to him and he, once again, grabs and squeezes my ass.

"Babe, don't start anything you so don't plan on finishing. We have to meet the rest of them in the ally in…" I have to pull my phone out of, as Gabi calls them, _mi cha-chas_ "…25 minutes and we have to eat. So let go of my ass and get moving." Troy started mumbling under his breath and let go of my ass. We walked down the stairs and walked to his car, stopping just to grab his bag full of the gang polo. It's a black one with purple and gold flaming horse. If the guys survive the beating, we give them a shirt and clean them up.

* * *

**LEXIEPOV**

Man it is hot as a motherfucker today. I had on the normal jumping outfit, booty-short, my shirt with heels. Jimmy was smoking a cigg as we waited for the other to show their face. I have a little purple face towel that I wipe my sweat off with… Ding I just had a damn idea. I'm a play with Jimmy a little bit.

I started to walk a little in front of him knowing he was looking. Then I bent over to catch the sweat that was running down my leg. I peak over my shoulder to see Jimmy looking very uncomfortable. I turn around to face him…ladies and gentlemen this is where _my _fin begins. I my towel to my face and dabbed my forehead, checks, and chin. Then I dragged my towel down my neck, picking up sweat as it went. Then I did the thing I know that drives him crazy, I brought the towel to my cleavage and wiped it down very slowly.

THAT DID IT. The next thing I know is that Jimmy was by me licking every bit of my visible cleavage that was showing, most probably leaving a mark. We started making out very heavily until we heard

"Man that is to gross to be doing that shit in a damn ally, that is not sanitary." Leave it to Morgan's big ass mouth to ruin a good moment.

"Edward, you betta chick yo lady, cause I have blue balls cause of her ass." Jimmy was very pissed off. Morgan walked up to him, put her arm around his shoulder and said…

"But Jimmy Poo, you know you love my loud ass. How would you life be without me?" She said grinning up a storm

"I would probably be able to get a release with my girlfriend." He put his pointer finger into one of my belt loops and pulled me into him. He started to kiss my neck until we heard a very distinct cough.

"Now that you have finished, it's time to get in place. We are about to give a beating." Troy said the last part with much excitement. He always gets enjoyment out of jumping new guys into the gang. Now we hide and wait for our two new members.

* * *

_**The End…To be continued**_

_**Now please don't kick my black ass but life got to me... I made a promise to update more often than I do now. I hoped you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the jumping and the aftermath. TOODLES**_

_**~LEXIE-LEX**_


	12. Chapter 10

**_Hello Everyone…back for another chapter. I hope you enjoy it…Im glad I pleased everyone with the last chapter. I hope this next one is as great as the last. Thank to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their page. I hopping to finish this story by the time I go off to college which will be around august if this year. Lastly to my twin Mo…this is your chapter girl._**

**_PS…Everyone read her story… It's a twilight story called Loving Isabella I rea it and it's very good. You all will enjoy it._**

* * *

_Recap:READ THE LAST CHAPTER (And Review)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Like Your Style**

* * *

**_Mo's POV_**

We were all in position waiting for Raheem and Chance to show up in the ally. They had no idea that the guys we doing the jump today so it is a surprise for them. The guys do most of the physical jumping while we grils act as nurses at the end cleaning up anyone who may have gotten hurt including the old members.

I was behind a telephone pole while E was trying to feel up my shorts. He is such a perv.

"E, will you just wait a second. We can't do anything until jumping is over with. It won't help any of us if we both horny as fuck so just stop." I heard him mumbling something about being a tease or some shit like that. I didn't have time to worry about his brused ass ego.

Then, at that point we heard tow heavy footstep coming up vin the ally.

"Man that was a weird as fuck text message. It was privet and said 'Meet me in the ally by Manhatten Blvd. It's nasty here."

LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!!

Troy said from his spot "I'm glad that you can follow somple instructions Chance… That's a good quality to have." While he was talking Chad and jimmy were sneaking up behind him. From where I was standing I could see everything and from the look in Chance's and Rah's eyes, and they were saying where the hell did that come from. Before they had a cchance to ask anything, they were hint in the back of the head by Chad and Jimmy. Troy and E came out from their spots and starting delivering blows to the guys. All I could think about is poor guys. They were develering blows until the most amazing thing happen…

* * *

_**E's POV (sorry Mo)**_

We were beating up the guys for five minutes now. And man I was so having fun. They were trying to fight back but we never gave him the chance. I was about to hit Chance in the middle of his gut when the damn fool pulled out a piece. I was mesmorized by it cause…it was so beautiful. I was pulled out of my tranced when Troy said

"See fuckers, this is the shit im talking about. How many of us actually thought to pull out a piece to get what we want…Man that was amazing" Troy was so damn excited.

"Well, I had to do something, you bitches wouldn't give me a chance to defend myself. I thought you were trying to kill me." Chance said trying to catch his breath

"Well all I have to say to the both of you is…WELCOME TO THE PURPLE STALLIONS." The were xcreams of cheer from the girls. Taylor brought out a bag with something in it. She gave two shirts to Troy and he said. "On behalf of the purple stallion, I would like to present to you, Chancellor and Raheem, out beautiful gang polo." All I heard was claps and wolf-whistles. The Lexie waled up to Troy and handed him two pieces of paper. "I would also like to present to you our gang tattoo, which needs to be done by the end of the month."

Then Gabby and my baby walked up each carring a leather jacket. Then Taylor started, "On behalf of the girls side we presnt to you a leather jacket with our emblem and your name on them." They slid their arms into the jackets and every started screaming again. This gave me a bad headache for a few seconds. I said, "Now girls please clean all of us up so we can lea ve this nasty ass ally. They just laughed and cleaned us up.

* * *

**_Mo's POV_**

I was in the truck with E, jimmy and Lexie in the back seat. The one thing that no one knows about us is that Me and Lexie are from New Orleans, Louisiana. We pulled up to my house to see that no one was home. So we walked inside and the guys headed straight to the kitchen.

"Man something smells good in this piece" As soon as jimmy walked in, I knew his nose would light up. He had a real big thing with NO food, and the Saints. He ain't even form New Orleans.

"Oh, I know baby. Mo, Ms. Liz, and I made gumbo earlier today." I laughed as E and Jim's eye lit up. They didn't have to say anything because we knew that they wanted. SO me and Lexie fixed the guys two big ass bowls of seafood gumbo with rice.

The gumbo is like a brown soup filled with different meat and seafood. Our had hot suage balls, slices of hot soguage, shrimp, chicken wings, and crab halves. You eat it with rice and potato salad. We also put scoop of Potato Salad on a saucer for them. We place their food on the table and went to sit on their laps so we can share, hence the big ass bowls.

I had to laugh because Jimmy was being stingy with his share, but Lexie put this face on that said if you don't give me some you won't get some. Jimmy gave her a spoon full real quick.

They finished dinner and we went to the living room.

"Hey Mo, guess what?" Lexie said

"What Ho?" I said to into the hicky E was giving me.

She got off of jimmy's lap and went to my iHome to hook up her iPod. Then she said "I feel like dancing" A bounce song called Hollywood started playng. I started laughing and got up to dance with my sister. We started bouncing our asses up and down then we started to make 'em clap. Before we knew it, or I knew it, I had a big ass dick in my ass.

I looked over my sholder to see Jimmy and Lexie making their escape. E didn't move and I was still dancing on his dick like it was going out of style.

When dacing to bouce, all the guys relly have to do is stand their and keep their blance or some guys like to turn it into a sex thing by humping the girls in the ass.

I turned around to see a pair of lust filled ass looking at my titties. That little perv. He started laughing like an evil villain. He said "My little mo. You have been teasing me all day and now I'm bout to fuck the shit out of you."

He picked me up from my waist and hurled me over his shoulder. He started hauling ass up the step to my bed room, which by the was embodies sex. Me and Lexie sorta have our room the same way. My room has three red wall while one is painted black with white stripes to make it look like zebra print. All of my acents have some sorta zebra print on them and red. Lexie's room is a nice dark brown color wile one of her walls is cheetah print.

Anyways where was I…o yea, hot sex with E. Anyway, E busted through my door and threw me on the bed. He had this lustful look in his eyes, man I knew my pussy would be sore later. He ripped my shirt and bra off and headed straight for my pierced nipple. I moaned.

"Baby, that feels so good." Then he did the unthinkable, that bastard slapped my nipple. I had to hiss through my teeth.

"Mo, as much as I love your compliments, the only thing I really want to hear is your moanin, so please no talking." He then proceeded to take off his shirt. Man, I think I almost drolled. He started kissing down my body til he reached the top of my skirt. He pulled off my skirt to find that I so had on no underwear. He then growled at me. HE GROWLED AT ME!!! I think I oozed a little more. I stopped feeling a little pressure and looked up to see E pulling off his pants. I moaned out again out of need.

He then picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He sat by my head boardso I was on his lap. It doesn't help that I am very fexliable. He grabbed my feet and put them on top of the headboard. He then proceeded to make me go up and down while pumping into me. Man this feels so good.

All I can hear is our labor breath, skin slapping, and my loud ass moanin. I feel a big ass orgamism coming. Man I scream so loud that I think I busted an ear drum. When the waves of pure bliss rolls over me, I end up falling straight back and just let my legs dangle over, or above, my hread board.

"Man, I'm glad I came up with that," E said, "That was the most intense shit I've ever experienced." I just started laughing cause I was too tired to do anything more. After a while of just laying, we finally decided to get more comfortable under the covers and sleep.

* * *

I was sleep for about three hours, when my cell phone started blaring Lexie's voice sayin "Anwser my ride or die bitch, Anwser." So I knew it was Lexie. I heard E start graning so I hurried to pick it up.

"Yes Lex?" I was so sleepy. Then I heard the most scariest thing ever…an hysterical Lexie

"OMG Momo, Jimmy got arrested and his little brother got shot!!!" Man this shit is serious.

* * *

_**Dum Dum Dum. What is going to happen now with the gang. Ps: sorry for the cliffy. So until next update**_

_**~Lexie**_


End file.
